


The Art of Flying

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Community: daily_deviant, Dominance, F/M, Kinky Kristmas Fest, Outdoor Sex, Submission, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco shows Hermione the proper way to fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Flying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ldymusyc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ldymusyc).



> Written Dec 2013 for ldymusyc andDaily_deviant's Kinky Kristmas fest. Thanks to R_grayjoy for the beta.

Hermione leaned over her broom, her fingers wrapped in a death grip around the handle as she tried to outfly her pursuer. She chanced a look over her shoulder, trying to see how much of a lead she had. His cloak flared out behind him like wings of a giant bat, gaining on her. She swore and then tried to force the broom to go faster.

She touched down an instant before him and was off the broom in a second, her wand drawn as she turned to face him. His cloak fell back, exposing his face to her and she scowled at him. "Merlin, Draco!"

Draco smirked at her and shook his head. "Slow again, Granger. Whatever shall we do with you? You can't continue if you don't qualify, and I refuse to have a... flobberworm on my team."

"Flob—. I'll give you a flobby worm." With a huff, she put her wand away and rolled her eyes at him. "I'm well aware of the consequences should I not make the team standards for flight."

Draco hummed. "Aware, perhaps, but it may be that you need a bit more experience." He eyed her as she unwound the braid of her hair and shook out the long, curly tresses. "I think you don't fully understand the true meaning of flying."

Hermione's mouth quirked and she tilted her head as she watched him. "I think I've been doing it long enough."

"Without Potter's or Weasley's assistance."

She scowled at him then, shook her head at his smirk. "And I suppose you've methods that are better suited to the proper learning of how to fly?"

Draco stepped forward, right into her personal space. She looked up at him, his grey eyes full of self importance as well as a bit of mischief. "Better? The best there ever was, Granger."

She couldn't help it; she laughed and poked him in the chest. "You are such a prat. I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you know I _am_ that good."

She almost didn't spot the way his body tensed, and she was still too slow to react when she did.

Draco grabbed her hands, his long fingers wrapped about her wrists, and he lifted her off her feet. Hermione's toes dug into her boots, trying to maintain contact with the ground even as the ends of the shoes scratched over the roof's surface

A small squeak of surprise left her, and the cool night winds on top of the Ministry building whirled around them as he walked a few steps. Cold stone met her back and he pressed up against her, holding her against the wall with his body. The warmth of him cradled her just as firmly as the stone behind her helped hold her up. The contrast of the two, the almost icy rock versus his hot body, made her shiver as she waited for him this time. Heat from his breath graced over her skin as he hovered above her mouth. She ran her tongue first across her lips, then over his.

Draco groaned and pressed her harder up against the wall, his thigh wedged between hers, as his body weight added to the support of her.

"Really, Draco? Now?" She protested though it was weak, and she mentally cursed the desperate quality of the tone he'd torn from her.

Draco hummed and nuzzled her. "Shall I show you the proper way to fly, _Hermione_? Teach you the ways to soar higher and faster, a longer and more satisfying way than you've ever journeyed before?"

She panted against his mouth and nodded, afraid to speak for fear of not knowing the sound she would make. "Please," escaped on a whisper, and his mouth curled into a grin before closing over hers.

Hermione arched into him, his body warm and familiar. She already knew his plains and angles, and welcomed them against her once more despite not being able to run her hands over him. The rough stone at her back provided a counterpoint to his full, soft mouth, and she whimpered as he drew back, only to suck in a breath as he nipped her jaw. 

His teeth traced over her skin, gentle at first then harder, scraping as he drew her flesh into his mouth.

Her eyes fluttered shut as Draco's teeth bit into her skin, his tongue laved over her collarbone and then the bite was over. Just a gentle touch of his mouth and then it was back. Another grace of teeth. A bit harder and longer this time, with suction. She gasped and he let go, leaving incidental little pecks of his mouth over the mark, but she could still feel the pressure he'd imparted on her body.

"Again," Hermione pleaded, and Draco froze.

"Harder?"

"No, just do it again."

Draco shifted, adjusting his hold and support, and she lifted her legs, wrapping them about his waist. She wriggled her hands and he let go for a moment, only to restrain her again, both her hands together in one of his own. 

His other hand, long, pale and spidery, flowed over her robes and flicked open the clasp on her cloak. He leaned back and continued to open the layers of her robes to expose her skin. The wind rose and blew around them, and she shivered until he pressed in close once more and covered her. 

Hermione swallowed and watched in anticipation as Draco's hand returned to her body. He cupped her breast through the material of her bra, pushed her flesh up out of the confines, and leaned his head down, biting her again. Moaning, she closed her eyes and wriggled against him, feeling the hardness of his cock pressing against her centre.

Rocking her hips against him, she dived into the light pain of his teeth on her body, his hand digging into her wrists. "Please," she begged again.

"Tell me I can have you. Right here, right now, against this wall and out in the open where anyone can find us."

Opening her eyes, Hermione looked at him and nodded. Licked her lips and smiled at him. "Please, Mr Malfoy," she asked breathlessly. 

She sucked in a breath at the feral look he gave her and let him free from her legs, sighing as she touched ground again. Yet, still, he held her hands. The cool air whipped in brushed her heated skin between her open and flared robes, forcing gooseflesh to break out. 

With his other hand he made the adjustments he needed and she watched his fingers work the buttons. The slow rustle of his robes, the sound of a zip, and she licked her mouth as his pale skin was revealed when the wind whipped back his loosened clothing.

She shuddered. "Hurry."

Draco paused and looked at her, slowly shaking his head. "Hurry?"

"Hurry, please, Mr Malfoy," Hermione panted, raised one leg up to stroke along the back of his thigh and calf and drew him in close again. She flexed her fingers, and his grip loosened slightly. 

"Too tight?"

"No, I'm fine, but please, Draco. Please don't make me beg any longer."

"But I like to hear it. I love that whine in your voice, the sounds you make just before I have you." He clamped down again on her wrists then nudged his cock against her. Rubbed the head of his prick over her, teasing her more, and smearing the dampness over them both.

She gasped for him, wrapped her other leg about him, and arched, trying to force him inside her.

One hard smooth thrust from him and he was inside her.

He rested his head on her shoulder and she felt the heat of his breath on her neck. She squeezed him tightly with her thighs and he bit her again. His tongue eased the pain away, but she knew there would be a mark remaining. It didn't matter, though; she loved it when he was forceful like this. When he didn't treat her as fragile.

"Oh, gods," Hermione whined, putting a bit more pitch in it for him.

Draco's lips quirked against her throat, and he shifted, then shoved into her hard.

Moaning, she tried to move with him, but he slid back from her. He pushed into her firmly, slowly, and then retreated. Each movement, each slide of his cock, slammed up inside her. And all she could do was cling to him. His teeth clamped down on her again, lightly increasing the pressure of his bite even though he did so slowly. This time he also held it longer than he had before.

Draco canted his hips faster, each glide just as hard as the last. Hermione rocked with him, the combined pain from his teeth, the dig of his hip bones and the depth his cock hitting every sensitive place inside her, made her groan. He was near silent as he thrust and she rode each wave of sensation until it felt as if she were flying.

His teeth, he kept clenched on her breast, until she ceased to make sound. That absence of sound that said she was close, that the pain was just enough to end her suffering for him. He always waited for her to quit the noise before he deigned to let go. It was their signal that she was ready when no words would come.

She held her breath, stopping her sounds, and he let go.

Blood rushed into the spot and she howled at the pain as her release flowed through her. Her body trembled and arced up to him as he thrust in one more time and she let go, again, flung herself over into the sensations running riot over her.

Hermione barely noticed he'd stopped moving as she came back down. She bent her head, pressing a kiss to his damp blond hair before sighing. Her entire body ached and throbbed, well used and abused, in that pleasant way she loved. 

Still pressed against her, Draco let go of her wrists and gently rubbed where he'd held on so tightly. He dropped a soft kiss to the circle of marks where his teeth had bit into her and sighed, too. He lifted his head, gave her a tired and satisfied smirk, and then laid his mouth on hers.

Slow and languid, his kiss soothed her down even more until she couldn't hold on to him any longer. A tap of his wand on her hip cleaned them as he slid free from her. Her robes fell smooth against her legs, and he stepped back to neaten his own.

Draco glanced up at her and she reached out to run a hand through his hair. His eyes closed as she petted him, and she smiled. "I believe I have the concept down now, Mr Malfoy."

Draco chuckled. "Further instruction until the lesson had been cemented is always necessary."


End file.
